<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Rules by Elri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109695">Broken Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri'>Elri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I broke my rules for you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John sighed happily as Harold’s fingers ran through his hair. They were in bed, Harold was sitting up reading with John lying pressed against his side, one arm wrapped around his waist. Bear was snoring softly his own bed on the floor. It was a quiet night, thank god, and John was taking in every second.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You ever think we’d end up here?” He asked Harold sleepily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Harold admitted, “I told myself not to get personally involved. </span>
  <b>
    <span>I broke my rules for you.</span>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Any regrets?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“None,” Harold assured him. “I love you, John.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>